universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Atomic Betty
Moveset Information Neutral B - Laser Blaster She can shoot lazer to an opponent to give damage(15%). It can also give more damage when you change your laser in the bracelet and then you give 2x the damage or more. Side B - Atomic Betty Kick Like the Falcon Kick, it dose have an effort of 20% damage. Up B - Hoverboard You can fly up with the hoverboard up left and right by holding the press B. Down B - Teleport to GGHQ Similar to Jaime Massumm Down B, expert for repelling, you can still dough and block when an opponent in hear her when she back on hit ground. Final Smash - Atomic Betty Rampage Combo She can kick your ass with a final smash that an opponent from 10% damage to a massive damage. KOs *KO 1: Aaaah! *grunt* *KO 2: *grunt* *Star KO: *scream* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Screen KO: Aaaa! Taunts *Taunt 1: Atomic Betty Reporting for Duty! *Taunt 2: I got a date! *Taunt 3: (Spliced by the BR Creator) I'm not scared of you, but you are dangerous! *giggle meaning that she's sarcastic* Victory/Defeat Poses *Pose 1: Maximus I.Q., You're under arrest! *Pose 2: Bye-Bye Bettys! *Pose 3: Clicks her bracalet and Starcruiser beams her up *Defeat: Embarrasing Blush and Mad Character Description On Earth, to most of her friends and family, Betty Barrett (Tajja Isen) is a typical schoolgirl who is highly athletic and loves almost every sport she tries. She also enjoys visiting her grandmother, singing in her band, and hanging out with her friends. She is not afraid to speak her mind, either, and dislikes any form of bullying, snobbery, and injustice. However, when there is trouble in deep space, she captains her own starcruiser as the main protagonist Atomic Betty, a Galactic Guardian and defender of the cosmos. In space, she investigates crimes and fights evil. She can easily defend herself as an expert hand-to-hand fighter, but is also equipped with Galactic Guardian-issued bracelet, housing a communications device and remote controls for her ship and its teleporter, as well as an array of gadgets and weapons. Betty had been the only one to object to Galactic Guardian Headquarters moving to Earth and to her hometown, having preferred another planet (or even an isolated location on Earth). In Mission: Earth, she has become more commanding in her Galactic Guardian duties, due to the stresses involved with Galactic Guardian Headquarters having moved to her hometown, the increased involvement of her spaceship crew in her daily life, her budding romance, and the fact that an increasing number of villains have targeted Earth Other Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs,Throws *Grab: ??? *Pummel: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Aerials *Neutral: ??? *Forward: ??? *Backward: ??? *Up: ??? *Down: ??? Snake Codec: Snake: Atomic Snake Reporting For Duty! Mei Ling: Snake, I think you're fighting Atomic Betty Snake: Yes, so? Mei Ling: She might be a cutie like anyone else, but she can kick your ass. Snake: Wow, that's a though. Mei Ling: No shit. Mei Ling: But be careful, She might arrest you. Snake: Got it, Beam me out. Mei Ling: ? Role in the SBLBR Adventure Mode TBA Trivia *In Battle Royale, the emblem for the character is the Atomic Betty TV Series logo that ran in 2004-2011 in the USA on CN and The Hub. *She is the first in the Battle Royale series. *She is also friends with anyone from any Lawl Series as well as being enemies with others from any Lawl Series. *Despite any reception of the TV Show, and barely any YouTube Poop of her TV series, She is either considered as a cult or something else since Atomic Betty was an underrated TV show. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Battle Royale Category:Atomic Betty Category:The Hub Category:Cartoon Network Category:Loli Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Not a robot Category:Ginger Characters Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Video Movesets Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Battle Royale Video Movesets Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Pink Category:Heros Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Reasons to miss early 2010s Category:HubWorld Beatdown